This Night
by mywarisalreadywon
Summary: AU Dean/OC collaboration between me and a person on Omegle. It was a RP and this is what we came up with. My writing is in Italics. The connection ended before we could finish, so if you want the end I'm gonna need some reviews.


**I was RPing on Omegle and this happened. The connection quit before we could finish it, so I'm going to put what we wrote together. If you want me to finish, I could try, but no guarantees. My writing is in italics. I did correct punctuation in both though.**

**This is what I was given as a prompt. "Well could you be dean? I'll be an OC of mine. I'll send her description. But anyways I was thinking romantic between them and like she had self harmed before and he sees her scars? If you aren't comfortable with that, that's ok.**

**Ella- blonde straight long hair, blue/green/ eyes, regular weight, 22, quirky, tough, sweet, caring, sarcastic, snappy, smart, cute, she is a great hunter but clumsy at times. She has her ears, belly button and hip pierced. She listens to rock/ pop music. She has hunter with Sam and Dean since she was 16. Her dad and mom died when she was 17 due to a demon. She wears either a black tank top with a leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots or a band tee shirt skinny jeans and converse. She is about 5'3, 5'4"**

* * *

I walk out of the shower into our shared room in one of your old shirts and some gym shorts. Since Sam is at a bar, we decided to just chill tonight. I make my way over to the couch and sit down next to you, kissing your cheek. "I love you," I say resting my head on your shoulder.

_"I love me too," I reply with a grin._

"Oh hush," I say shoving you playfully taking my head off your shoulder, putting my feet in your lap.

_I chuckle and start to give your feet a massage knowing that walking around all day trying to find a wendigo that was really just a bear on a spree must have really made them ache._

I lean my head back on the arm rest and let out a sigh. "Man, you really want sex tonight don't you?" I joke chuckling to myself a bit then saying, "Thank you though."

_"I think we both know what my answer to sex always is," I tease. I let go of your feet and slide up to you so that my body is parallel with yours and I can look into your deep blue-green eyes._

I stretch up and peck your lips. "You know what might get you sex? Massaging my feet some more," I say smiling sweetly, giving you that face you can't resist. "Pleeeeaaaasssseee!"

_"Hmmm give me a minute here," I say smiling at you. I bend down and kiss from your collarbone to your jawbone, sucking softly at your skin as I do. A low animalistic growl of content works it was through my throat as I feel the goose bumps on your soft skin._

I moan a little. "My feet can wait I think," I moan, leaning my head back so you can have more access to my neck.

_I chuckle and know that you can feel the sound as it vibrates through our skins. I can feel my heart beat speeding up a little and press my lips to your soft neck. When I get to your jaw again I go up to your earlobe and softly nibble on it. "Sam won't be back for a while you know."I whisper it softly in a deep husky voice and I know your heart is speeding up too._

"That's good, we can have some alone time then," I moan softly, my hands running through your hair, my heart speeding to the rate of yours and my breath hitches a little.

_I chuckle again and capture your lips with my own. My hand slides along the side of your body and slips underneath of the shirt. "You know, I think it's incredibly sexy when you wear my shirts," the words come out as a half growl, half whisper as I slowly lower myself closer to your body._

I smile sexily not thinking about the scars on my sides and stomach from when my life was rough and I didn't have anyone to help me figure out what's going on. "Mmm maybe I should wear your shirts more often," I moan softly in your ear knowing that it drives you crazy when I do that.

_I smile against your neck as I kiss it, knowing that your neck is one of your most sensitive areas. My hand brushes a patch of scars on your stomach, but I think nothing of it because we all have scars and it's a fact of life. Besides, scars show is that we can recover and that we're stronger than we were before. I pull off your shirt and start to work my way down from your collarbone to your navel._

I smile and bite my lip. "Ugh, you are such a tease," I moan, arching my back so I can un-clip my bra. "This needs to go," I say flinging it across the room, "and so does your shirt, Winchester." I moan then I slip your shirt off, my hands drifting to your stomach and chest, my fingers tracing your abs.

_"I was really hoping you'd say that," I moan, ghosting my lips over your breasts and then down to just above your hips, where I proceed to kiss the soft ivory skin below the sparkling pentagram belly ring._

"Like my new addition?" I breathe, motioning to my hip piercing that I got a few weeks ago along with my belly piercing. I moan as you lightly touch my D cups, my nipples immediately perking up. "Baaabe," I whine.

_I grin as your fingernails dig into the soft skin of my back. I arch myself so that my body fits perfectly against yours and slide my hand around your hip. "Ell, you drive me crazy, and I hope you know exactly what you do to me." My breaths are coming in short pants now as my heart rate kicks up and I suddenly can't stop what I'm doing. My thumb hooks under the waistband of your shorts and brushes across the sensitive skin that's hidden from me. I kiss your soft breasts as goose bumps rise and they start to shiver with anticipation. My body is suddenly demanding more, so much more._

I moan loudly as you start to massage my breasts "Your hands aren't only good for feet I guess," I moan. I feel goose bumps rise all over my body from your lips and fingers lightly touching everywhere, leaving no place untouched. "Mmm, babe, keep going," I moan as you kiss my breasts.

_I leave small bites on your breasts as I caress every part of your body that I can. I can feel you shaking and press myself down even further, making the couch moan in sync with us. I cup one breast with one hand and your butt with my other. I can't take it anymore and shove your shorts down around your ankles where you quickly discard them by throwing them onto the floor. I fervently kiss every inch of you that I can reach and relish the taste of your skin. _

"Fuck," I moan as you kiss my lower regions. My hands drift to your hair, pulling softly at it and tugging it when you hit the spots that make me moan the loudest.

_My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest as you moan and it drives me nuts. I undo the button on my jeans and shove them off in a quick move before pressing myself back down onto your hot skin. At this point, I can't remember any other girl I've ever been with. I can't remember doing this before. All I know is here and now. I kiss your breasts, your stomach, your hips, your thighs, everywhere I can reach as my hands grab you and pull you close. Somehow I manage to flip us both over and now I'm reaching up to kiss your neck and shoulders._

I smile at the change of control and I slide down onto your member, moaning with my head thrown back. I give myself a minute to adjust and I start moving my hips in figure eights and bouncing up and down, my breasts bouncing with me. I place my hands on your chest for more support and I arch my back a little bit as your hands go to my hips.

_I can't keep from groaning as I'm suddenly thrown into paradise. My hips buck up almost of their own accord as you dig your nails into my chest. It's ecstasy, pure and simple, and I don't even want it to stop. My sensitized skin enables me to feel everything you're doing to me and I can't get enough of this high. I pull you down and kiss your neck as you keep moving your hips in that way that makes me feel alive like nothing else has ever done._

I lean my head back in pure heaven from our hips bucking in sync. I dig my nails a little deeper into your skin, as my breath speeds up its pace. I moan loudly, probably loud enough for the people next door to hear and the people downstairs too but right now I don't care; all I care about is you and I. I lean on top of you still moving my hips and I slam my lips on yours, wanting to savor their flavor as we don't get to really do this much. "Mmm," I moan softly into your ear, knowing it drives you wild. "Faster," I moan softly again.

_I'm all too happy to oblige and I lose myself in you. I can't even remember my own name, but I know the taste of your skin and I know every inch of you. I move faster and before I can even register what's happening, we're on the floor and I'm pressing down on you, bucking faster and harder and all I know is that your back is arching and your holding on for dear life and I can't get enough of you. I'm panting and moaning and I've never felt this alive in my whole life. I hunt because it's always been my drug of choice, but now, here with you riding me and holding on and telling me to keep going, I don't need to hunt. I don't ever need to do anything except love you. In this moment, you are the only thing I could ever want or need, and I can't get enough of you. I can feel sweat dripping down my back from exertion and the room is stiflingly hot. I can't stop though. I can't come down from this because I never want to. I press my sweaty face into the damp crook of your neck and moan my plea to you. "Don't stop; don't let me stop."_

I speed up close to my orgasm. "Fuck, babe. I know. I'm almost there," I moan/breathe. I feel sweat dripping down my face as I start to lose track of time, not wanting to come down from my high you've put me on. I can feel the sweat dripping from my forehead as I bounce harder and faster, my moans getting higher and higher signaling I'm close to my orgasm. I feel your fingers go to my clit, rubbing it and that's enough to throw me over the edge. My back arches and my toes curl, my eyes shut tight and I moan your name louder than I've moaned before. My breathing speeds up as you start to cum. I let loose a guttural moan as I reach my climax. Your nails dig into my shoulder blades and run down my back and it feels good to be scratched.

_I buck hard and your moans make me forget everything about myself all over again. I never want to leave this moment with you as you ride me so excellently. It's hard to believe that we've only done this a few times and yet we fit so well together that each move makes us act like one being. We're so in sync with each other that you anticipate my next move before I even make it and ride me like we've been doing this for years. We're soaked with sweat and our scents mingle together and I can't stop kissing your skin. The salty taste on my lips only makes me thirsty for more of you and I rotate my hips in a way that makes you groan with your whole body. My hands are acting of their own accord and you just keep moaning for me to keep going. I don't know how long we've been going but I don't want to stop. With a sudden burst of energy, I pick up the pace from where I slowed down and buck hard. You move with me and your hips brushing against mine just makes me move harder. Without warning, we've switched positions again and your hips are driving me up the walls. I can't stop and I don't want to._


End file.
